The capabilities of current ultrasonic imaging instruments are illustrated. Measurements and computations show the wavefront distortion that is produced by propagation through tissue and that limits resolution. The performance of techniques that correct this distortion is described numerically and with visualizations. The reconstruction of quantitative images from measurements of angle- and frequency- dependent scattering is discussed.